


【VD】四次但丁总是在亲亲抱抱维吉尔，以及一次维吉尔成功反击

by veralemon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veralemon/pseuds/veralemon
Summary: “你真是无可救药的愚蠢。”“拜托，你可是我的兄弟，”但丁咧开嘴，脸上的痕迹闪闪发光，“我永远不会放弃我的家人，你也是，尼禄也是。”





	【VD】四次但丁总是在亲亲抱抱维吉尔，以及一次维吉尔成功反击

**Author's Note:**

> 他黑暗而隐秘的爱，令你的生命毁坏

第一次是在魔界， 

他们刚刚沐浴过一场充满恶臭和腐化气息的内脏雨，魔界总有些比不过蒙杜斯但还值得一场恶战的大块头。维吉尔精疲力竭，他的兄弟同样气喘吁吁，杀戮过后的兴奋既使血脉点燃，也让两个人稍稍有懈怠——他们于是呆立在血雨之中，有不知名目的血肉碎片挂在身上。一些没有智慧的低等恶魔在远处徘徊，久久不敢上前；它们被刚刚的景象吓坏了。

先是但丁开始开怀大笑，总是他，“老天，这可真痛快，”他说着还抽了抽鼻子，“恶，维吉尔，我有点后悔刚刚的冲动了。

“愚蠢，”维吉尔嘴角挑起一抹笑意，“这就是你不动脑子的下场。”

“你不也和我一样？”他的弟弟回嘴，但笑意依旧不减。 

这实在是一场新奇的体验，他们默契十足，就好像过去的二十多年里没有那些可悲的兄弟阋墙和手足相残，血和火和仇恨久不曾消弭。如今他们相互守护着对方的后背死角应敌，出于兄长的容让，他跟着喊了那句愚蠢透顶的台词；就在刚才，但丁用新生的魔剑直接从头顶劈开那个恶魔的时候（“Jackpot！”“最后一次，但丁。”）。

就在维吉尔的矜持渐渐快要回来，并且开始意识到他们的行为纯属站在死肉堆里傻乐的时候，但丁突然扑上来给了他一个结结实实的熊抱，力道十足，毛茸茸湿乎乎的热意扑面而来。他可以对天或者母亲安详的灵魂发誓，他听到了自己骨骼在重压之下发出的咯吱声，如果他是个人类，那么这一下足够他在医院待上三个月。一种湿润柔软的触感在他的脸颊上转瞬即逝。

但丁不得不用皇家护卫躲过维吉尔全部追杀而来的幻影剑。即使这样，在躲避的同时，他依然有余裕和精力冲着他大喊：“别这么小气，老哥，兄弟之间就是该相亲相爱的——”

维吉尔还没意识到似乎有什么不可阻挡的东西冲破了牢笼. 

如果不是突然发现一条缝隙，他们很可能会在魔界待到天荒地老。但丁对着它直犯嘀咕，老哥，你说这么小一条通道，我们能钻进去吗。他问闭目养神等待了好久的维吉尔，而后者连眼睛都没有睁开。维吉尔是很想说抬抬你那个蠢屁股放心我有阎魔刀，不过兄长的矜持总是在这个时候冒出来好言相劝。

他们并没有立刻踏上人间的土地——这道魔界裂缝非常贴心地开在了太平洋深处，无需惊动任何可怜的人类，维吉尔不得不借助阎魔刀再开一道传送门，将他们直接送到红墓市事务所的门前。“这可真刺激。”但丁不忘评价一句，顺手从衣袋里掏出一团深紫色的藻类扔掉，他浑身湿透，维吉尔皱着眉拒绝了弟弟伸过来的手。于是后者看看自己周身上下，耸耸肩，熔岩般赤红灼热的魔力立即升腾起来。

“你对你亲爱的兄弟似乎太严格了，”但丁噘起嘴，几乎接近撒娇。

“你简直像一条狼狈的落水狗。”

“好吧好吧，”他掏出另一团已经被魔力蒸熏得干死的藻类，一枚小巧的黄铜钥匙随之啪嗒掉落在地面，“——太好了，多亏临行前莫里森要求我带着这个。”

维吉尔做好了心理准备，在他还是V的时候就已经见识过他的兄弟过得多么不拘小节，魔界可以抹消所有时间意识，但他心知他们的旅行不会是很短的一段时间，足够这间老房久疏打理至蛛网缠结，甚至或许更糟。随着门锁咔哒作响，但丁推开了门。两位斯巴达的震惊之情溢于言表，——出乎意料的整洁温馨，曾经四处堆积的空酒瓶被清理一空，壁纸换成了更加清爽的颜色，天花板上的老电扇正慢悠悠地工作。维吉尔迅速扭头看向事务所的房主，嘶嘶地威胁他：“如果是你不在的时候，你的经纪人终于受不了你——”

“别，”但丁说，“我想老伙计莫里森还没那么冷酷，不过他似乎有点过于负责了。”

他们与只穿着背心和平角裤的尼禄六目相对，后者脸上还带着胡子似的剃须泡沫，同样震惊地瞪大了双眼，显而易见，他是正在做晨起的清洁工作时听到了开门的声音。“你瞧，”但丁悄悄对他的兄弟说，“我们至少能知道现在大概几点了。”随后，他高声向他可爱的侄子打招呼，“早上好小子，我们可真是累坏了，你能再多做两份早餐吗？”

尼禄是个好孩子，仅仅冲着他的叔叔打了一拳，就原谅了长辈所有的不负责任，还骂骂咧咧地加做了两份新鲜的火腿蛋。“不许挑食，”他用拿凶器的方式抓着叉子对着但丁，“全部都给我吃下去。”

而但丁正试图挑拣沙拉里的水芹，闻言只好瘪了瘪嘴。“我觉得我应该去睡一觉，”他忧郁地说，脸颊的肌肉微微抽搐，淤青尚在消失回复，“真高兴你和上次见面时一样精神。”维吉尔眼观鼻鼻观心，大概是在同样为自己的儿子拥有的力量感到自豪。

显而易见很重的一拳，可能已经饱含了主人所有的怨言和怒火，于是男孩心虚地移开了目光，他目前的声色俱厉已经是强弩之末。“吃完饭再说，这可是你要求吃的。”他眉头习惯性地微皱，注视着他的父亲和叔叔不约而同地将第一口食物送入口中，黄油、黑胡椒和蛋浓郁的味道充满味蕾；维吉尔知道但丁这时候的微笑藏着什么意味。你们父子都一样可爱。他的弟弟冲他做口型，他意味不明地哼了一声，决定不对但丁的形容做任何评价。疲累随着松懈下来的神经正在逐渐入侵他的身体，长久以来被魔力充填的胃部终于意识到它该需要什么，热腾的食物和消化运动，人类的那一部分正因为突如其来的陌生的饱足感昏昏欲睡。但丁率先打了一个呵欠。

“我现在真的需要睡一觉了。”他说，维吉尔在心里表示赞同。

“先洗澡，”尼禄要求，“从刚才起你身上就飘着一股海鲜味，我定时清洁你的房间可不是为了让你再弄脏一回。”

“那么我亲爱的甜心侄子是否也为他同样辛劳奔波的老父亲准备了客房？”

尼禄耷拉着嘴角：“我才不是你们的保姆，能有一张床你就该感恩我的慷慨了。”他站起来就要去洗碗，却被人拉住了胳膊挽留，于是疑惑地扭头，“怎么了？”

但丁嘴角上挑，眼底跳跃着维吉尔熟悉的光芒，“没什么，只是突然想起来你还没说有多想我呢。”——可能太过久远的记忆维吉尔一时是想不起来的，但在魔界和他兄弟有限的相处里他确实记得出现过这种恶作剧似的光芒：“你别想——”

猝不及防地，他被但丁牵着手拉起来——另一只手里攥着迷茫慌乱的尼禄呢，活像一头还不知道自己正在跳入捕兽夹的鹿——但丁抓着他们挤到自己怀里，心脏的热量和跳动隔着胸部肌肉也能真切地感受到，以及一股腥浓得盖过了所有气味的海盐味。他在表情几乎被挤压到扭曲（也可能是因为气味）的父子俩额头上各印了一枚响亮的湿漉漉的吻，“我真爱你们，”他叹息，“真的很爱、很爱。”

这似乎正在变成一场与以往都不相同的竞争，维吉尔后知后觉地意识到，他的兄弟现如今非常热衷于在出人意料的场合与时间拥抱和亲吻他，偶尔大概还会捎带上可怜的尼禄。

“你就不能管管他吗？”尼禄崩溃地问父亲，但丁当着他和姬莉叶收养的一大群孩子面前扑上来亲他的脸颊，而后一帮孩子嘻嘻哈哈地学着照做，许多张热乎乎的柔软的嘴唇在他脸上留下口水。这对这个一直试图在孩子中树立权威的年轻人而言可能是及其重大的打击。

维吉尔不言，继续在翻阅中沉思。他的兄弟的反常行为兴许是出自满腔爱意，可能还掺杂着恶作剧成功的快乐。从很小维吉尔就学会了用魔鬼形容但丁，如果说孩子理应精力旺盛、好奇心满溢，那么但丁就该是他们中的翘楚——活脱脱的一个小恶魔，绝不辜负他们父亲留下的血脉。在变故还没发生之前他就很喜欢用亲吻和口水弄脏他兄弟整洁的脸蛋，还有每天不下十次地向维吉尔或者母亲索要拥抱；哦，这大概就是症结所在。他居然还曾经指望过，在经历过这么多事情之后，但丁能够有所成熟。

姬莉叶非常好心地邀请两位斯巴达做客，这是一个闹哄哄、乱糟糟而又异常温暖的大家庭，孩子们都为到来的客人兴奋，女孩在端上茶点的时候才来得及为他们见到的一切道歉。但丁摆摆手，饶有兴趣地端详着墙上挂的几幅孩子们的涂鸦：“不用在意我们，你可比我强多了。”

“尼禄真是个幸运的小子。”他对维吉尔嘀咕道，“我都要嫉妒了。”

“愚蠢，”维吉尔难得轻柔地说，今天他心情格外高涨，“你在嫉妒你的侄子，就像个含着手指眼巴巴的孩子。”

“我就是因为这点更爱你。”但丁嘟哝，在隔着书本的距离下将手搭上他的肩；维吉尔微微抬头，那个吻就只好偏移原来的目标，落在他的下巴上。 

“你不能认为上次之后，我不会有所戒备。”维吉尔说，无视他兄弟不满地、近似撒娇地噘着嘴。他还在思考。亲吻和拥抱，他们柔弱的母亲用这些来安抚两个躁动的半魔幼崽，只是因为她别无他物；而小时候的但丁比谁都需索无度，简直让人怀疑他体内是不是藏着一头时刻饥饿的刻耳柏洛斯，他不只抢夺他兄弟的份额，他还在向他的兄弟贪婪地索取。

在厨房的姬莉叶谢绝了他们主动提出的帮助。“你们或许可以帮帮尼禄，”女孩正在查看锅内炖煮的食物，抬起头朝两位长辈满是歉意地一笑，“妮可总是一钻进她的实验就出不来了，他就得一个人应付那一大群孩子——尽管他们已经努力很乖了。

自魔界归来，维吉尔便开始尝试像人类一样睡眠。

倒不是很难，他拒绝了但丁同睡一张床的邀请，后者只好打扫或者说清空了一遍客房——那里满是可疑的梦幻粉色装饰，许多个头不一、但同样软绵绵的布偶散落在地板和床铺上，灰尘堆积，维吉尔确信这间卧室有相当一段时间无人接近和居住，就连尼禄在将事务所改造得更适宜居住的时候也放过了它。

“一个叫帕蒂的人类姑娘，”但丁耸耸肩，“为了赚钱，我有时候没得选择。”

第一个夜晚，他就在做梦——或者说回忆，包括沦为蒙杜斯傀儡的那段混混噩噩的日子，有意思的是，到了V和尤里曾的阶段，维吉尔的意识像是一分为二，他的人生如走马灯般快速划过然后定格在但丁仰头注视尤里曾，而V正因为自己犯下的错误心急如焚。但丁，但丁，病诗人拄着拐杖默念他兄弟的名字，以为要看到弟弟和自己的另一半灵魂同归于尽。维吉尔正被记忆操控却又无比清醒；有无形的虫子趁夜飞来，发现你玫瑰般的快乐的温床，他黑暗隐秘的爱足以令你的生命毁坏。

如果但丁索取，他就会给；那是他的兄弟应得的、夺得的，即使本质已经腐坏。

第二个夜晚也是如此，然后是第三个、第四个，直到他们应邀看望尼禄和姬莉叶和他们的那一大群小毛头。房间有限，维吉尔和但丁要共享一间卧室，原主人慷慨地同意了，只不过他们成长期的身形不怎么同意——维吉尔必须稍微弯曲膝盖才能躺在床上，而但丁不得不在地板上打铺盖。月光透过薄纱窗帘，照的清他们无眠的脸庞。

“真难得，”但丁好奇地拉上被子，那股兴奋劲让维吉尔怀疑他其实也很久不曾如同正常人一样入睡，“我们上次躺在一间卧室里还是三十年前。”

“安静。”维吉尔说，“我并不想像小时候一样还要哄你喝完牛奶然后睡觉。”

——而后姬莉叶微笑着敲开房门，送上两杯刚热的牛奶。两位斯巴达面面相觑，“我怎么觉得她把我们当成收养的孩子了？”但丁问维吉尔。后者毫不犹豫地否定了：“如果是小孩，那也应该只有你。”

“我解决一杯，你解决一杯，”但丁直接端起来，玻璃优异的导热性能不会对他产生任何影响，滚烫的牛奶也不会烫伤他的口腔，但半魔人刻意选择小口啜饮，“哇哦，她一定是放了不少砂糖。”维吉尔沉默片刻，也拿起了另一杯，就当是为了那个善良的人类女孩。

“维吉尔？维吉？”

“你还想啰嗦些什么话就赶紧说。”

“我认为，”他的兄弟咬着玻璃杯沿，唇边蹭上了一抹白色，难得地看上去有些

局促，“我认为你需要我的帮助。”

“我听不懂你在说什么。”

“你好像很缺乏安全感——一直在做噩梦，我是说，我没有偷窥隐私的癖好，但我能感觉到。”但丁叹了一口气，“白天还好，一到晚上你的气味就像变质了一样腐臭。”就像那时候的黑骑士。他选择把这句咽回去。

在背光的情况下他看不到维吉尔的表情，后者端着牛奶杯一动不动，像是被月光下的影子钉住了。但丁的心忐忑起来，他就是为了这件事才带着维吉尔来佛杜那的，那些噩梦中的无声哀嚎，平静冷漠的接受，还有腐坏如死物的气息。但丁偷偷和尼禄通过话；他相信维吉尔不会拒绝这个人类女孩的合理要求。

“我，”维吉尔重复他的话，“在做噩梦。”

“是的，我不知道你的梦里有什么，但我猜的出来。”但丁轻轻放下牛奶杯，他跪在床边去抓维吉尔的手，声音低哑，“我以为我能让你忘了它们。”姬莉叶一定是特意吩咐过所有的孩子，此刻此地寂静无声，他看到他的兄弟面无表情，一双眼睛在影子里透着微亮如余火的光。

随后，他闭上了双眼。

但丁起身，沉默地、轻柔地吻在他的眼睛上，这个吻灼热得像烙铁，直直压迫他的眼球，阵痛直达脑海深处。他能感觉到但丁的双手穿过腋下，牢牢地环抱着，下巴搁在颈窝。有比血、比吻更加滚烫的液体落在他的肩膀上，像是重逾千斤。

“吻是灵魂落在爱人和爱人相遇的唇上。”伊娃曾经这么说，膝上摊开放着他们的识字课本。两位小斯巴达仰着脑袋听，他们听不懂母亲的话，但这不妨碍他们感受母亲的欢悦。当维吉尔不再需要识字课本的时候他如饥似渴地阅读能拿到手的任何书籍，他还是没能听懂母亲的深意；或者说他曾经读懂过，在漫长岁月的复仇和深及灵魂的挣扎中他忘却了所有。他习惯了孤身一人，却从来没想起在他的隔壁，有一个人血脉相连，为了他彻夜难眠。

“你真是无可救药的愚蠢。”

“拜托，你可是我的兄弟，”但丁咧开嘴，脸上的痕迹闪闪发光，“我永远不会放弃我的家人，你也是，尼禄也是。”

“愚蠢，”维吉尔摇摇头，“愚蠢。”

房间里最闪亮的是一颗挂满彩灯和饰物的圣诞树，其次就是斯巴达家的三个男人。尼禄脸色紧绷，站的笔直，红白相间的毛衣上绣着可能是有史以来最愚蠢的驯鹿和雪橇，他是自作自受，在姬莉叶自告奋勇要为两位男性长辈送礼物的时候他用武力胁迫了维吉尔和但丁，却没有好好动脑筋想过为什么姬莉叶买来三人份的毛线——他不可能置身于事外。

因为是双胞胎，所以毛衣图案要一样将会是维吉尔一生中听过的最牵强的理由。面对礼盒里的两件红绿毛衣，他只是异常镇定地抽出来比划了一下，然后找出那件胸围小一点的开始套在身上。但丁则几乎是被蕾蒂和崔西扯下了风衣，不情不愿地钻进他的圣诞节礼物里。现在不会有人认为他们不是双胞胎了：相同的圣诞树毛衣，相同的凝重神色，简直像是从一个模子刻出来的。

妮可举着啤酒瓶为但丁和但丁的双胞胎哥哥喝彩。蕾蒂懒洋洋地评价：“你们穿上去精神多了，很有节日气氛。”

所有人聚在但丁的事务所过节，包括一帮小毛头。孩子们抱着姜汁汽水的瓶子学着妮可往嘴里猛灌（尼禄的眼神突然非常犀利），为数不多的几个大人则在一起玩纸牌。饭后甜点的姜饼就摆在桌边，只有但丁肯去偶尔啃几口：太硬，又太甜。

“这不公平，我的手气烂的很，”但丁抱怨。

维吉尔不说话，他和但丁的赌运不相上下。

“有谁想去一趟便利店的吗？”脸颊通红的武器艺术家小姐高举空空如也的酒瓶，“孩子们的姜汁汽水也快喝完了！”

这是脱困的好时机，但丁伸手接住在做垂直下落运动的玻璃瓶，异常和颜悦色地提出他们的零食与饮料储备即将告罄，再这样下去他们就要共享姜饼了。于是蕾蒂和崔西只好放行，顺便再在购物清单上加了几笔——总不会那么容易让但丁蒙混过关的，平安夜没有几间商店尚在营业。

他牵着维吉尔往外走，在将要跨过大门的时候他的兄弟停住了。怎么了？但丁扭头问。维吉尔抬起头，看向门上方。

他挑起眉梢，慢吞吞地评价道：“我没想到你们这么周到。”

“那当然，”崔西认真地数了数手中的纸牌，“烘托节日氛围，那枝槲寄生可是尼禄亲手挑选折下来的，蕾蒂还加了几道符文。”

“我不认为会有用。”

“没有用你就别在那里呆站着，”蕾蒂脸色阴沉，“最后一个女巫画的符文你没资格享受。”

好吧，维吉尔叹了口气，转身，但丁。他的兄弟一头雾水，但还是乖乖照做了——下一秒他就变了脸色。维吉尔箍住他的腰，唇齿相接，灵活的舌头叩开牙关，与他的相纠缠。他能听到背后传来的七嘴八舌，还有一声巨响，“恭喜你们终于出柜了！”“哇哦哦哦哦哦酷——！”而尼禄惨叫得像是头一回知道家长会做爱的小屁孩。直到但丁开始怀疑自己是否还在继续呼吸，维吉尔才松开他，手指摩挲着他红肿的双唇，用像是将大海倒灌进去的眼睛凝视着他。

“维吉尔得一分。”他严肃地说。


End file.
